


The Horrors of Girls

by ARC_Fangirl_0w0v



Series: KnB Kiddies [7]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Domestic, Family, Fluff, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7557868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARC_Fangirl_0w0v/pseuds/ARC_Fangirl_0w0v
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't anything new for a little boy to say he didn't like girls, but Kuroko and Aomine still wondered their son's reason. When he did tell them, oh how they wanted to laugh.</p>
<p>"What's scary about girls?"</p>
<p>"Boobs."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Horrors of Girls

"Dads, I don't like girls."

That sentence came out of nowhere from Kuroko's and Aomine's son. The two fathers looked up from their dinner at their 7-year-old.

"Oh?" Kuroko asked, waiting to see where the sentence lead.

"Yeah," little Kazuki said with a nod of his head. "Girls are scary."

"What?" Aomine questioned lightly.

"What about Aimi-chan?" Kuroko asked about Kazuki's best friend.

"No, Aimi's Aimi, so she's not scary, but…" his eyes widened in horror, "girls…"

"Did something happen at school?" Aomine whispered to Kuroko. His husband only shrugged. He turned his attention back to Kazuki. "What's scary about girls?"

"Boobs."

Both Kuroko and Aomine nearly started cracking up with laughter, but they held it in. They didn't want to laugh at something their son took seriously.

"Kazuki, that is not something you need to be afraid of," Kuroko said, trying to ease his son's fears.

"Yeah, there are plenty of other things more scarier about girls," Aomine added, teasing.

"Daiki," Kuroko warned.

Aomine didn't mind him. "And boobs are great, Squirt. Bigger the better."

"Daiki!" Kuroko scolded, this time smacking Aomine upside the head. He will not have his son grow to have a fetish for boobs like his other dad.

"No, they're scary!" Kazuki pressed, dead serious with his eyes still wide. "They'll kill me."

Kuroko and Aomine really wanted to let out some laughter at how their son was growing pale. As a parent, they saw Kazuki's fear as something childish and irrational. However, they still didn't want to upset him.

Kuroko took a deep breath. "Kazuki, I promise you, you will not be killed by such means."

"You can't make promises you can't keep!" Kazuki exclaimed, still in horror.

"Dad's right; you really can't, Squirt," Aomine agreed with Kuroko. "Where'd you get that idea anyways?"

Right then, the lock to the front door clicked. The family turned to the opening door, seeing Momoi making an appearance.

"Dai-chan! I'm gonna need back that–" Momoi cut herself off, meeting eye to eye with Kazuki.

Both Momoi's and Kazuki's eyes widened to the size of dishes, though for different reasons. Kazuki's eyes were horrified as Momoi's eyes were filled with sparkly bubbles.

"Kacchan!~" Momoi squealed, pouncing for little Kazuki.

The moment their eyes had met, Kazuki attempted to scrambled away. He only managed to get out of his chair before Momoi grabbed him in a dead grip of a hug.

"D-Dads! Dads!" Kazuki cried, bawling as he reached for his dads. Momoi didn't notice his distress. Never noticed his distress really.

"Kacchan! You are the most precious baby in the world!" Momoi cooed, excitedly twirling her 'nephew,' off in her own world.

"Dads!"

Kuroko and Aomine stared blankly, in a whole other atmosphere than Momoi. When the two of them really thought it about, Momoi was always like this to Kazuki, even as a baby.

"I think I know where his fear came from," Kuroko deadpanned to Aomine, noticing how his son was pretty much suffocating against Momoi.

"Didn't Kagami's teacher give him his first kiss, too?" Aomine asked, recalling the first time Kazuki met Alex when spending time with Kagami. The kid was just about 4-years-old, too, and Aomine remembered Kazuki bawling nonstop afterwards.

"Dads!" Kazuki's last scream finally regained his dads' attention.

Aomine was the first on his feet and to the rescue. "Satsuki, let Kazu go."

"Momoi-san, didn't you say you came to get something?" Kuroko asked, up as well, as he tried to redirect Momoi's attention.

Kazuki refused to be put down after Aomine got him in his arms until after Momoi left.

**Author's Note:**

> kuroko's at least relieved his son won't turn out like aomine in _that_ sense~ and kazuki still loves momoi, just terrified~


End file.
